El soltero N 9
by Janix
Summary: AU. Candy. Michael y Maria se conocen.


" **El soltero Nº 9 "**

Autora: Janix 21

Disclaimer: Los personajes principales no me pertenecen.

Ubicación cronológica: No se sitúa dentro de la serie.

Categoria: AU – Candy - One Shot.

Ranking: PG

* * *

" _No, es demasiado bajo. No, manos de mujer ¡ seguro ni siquiera conoce un clavo!. No, tiene cara de aburrido." _Pensaba María a medida que recorría el salón observando cada uno de los hombres, buscando al que cumpliera los requisitos.

Ya estaba por aburrirse y cansarse de ver el rostro de todas esas mujeres babeando por cualquier cosa con pantalones. No, ella no era así. Sólo quería hacer una buena obra y de paso arreglar su casa, antes que se caiga a pedazos. Tenía que actuar rápido, y la subasta era el momento perfecto. No podía seguir con las paredes casi sin pintura, las cañerías goteando y la chimenea tapada. ¡Ni un dia mas!

Su estómago volvió a reclamarle la falta de almuerzo. Tenía que conseguir algo de comer. Su nariz comenzó a percibir aroma a café. Con la mirada busco la fuente del rico aroma. Se encontró con un hombre alto, de espalda ancha, que destacaba por su aire se superioridad mezclado con indiferencia, pero todo eso pasó a segundo plano cuando María vio sus manos. El hombre sostenía una taza de café y el sandwich mas apetitoso que jamás había visto. Sin duda su mirada reflejaba el apetito acumulado que traía desde la mañana.

Clavó los ojos en el sandwich del hombre observándolo casi en cámara lenta mientras él lo devoraba. Luego de unos segundos levantó la mirada para fijarla en el hombre, quien se había percatado de que lo observaba y la miraba con asombro y curiosidad, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y le ofrecía un trozo de pan.

¿ Hambre?

Sí, es que ni siquiera desayuné. – Le respondió francamente avergonzada.

Ven, por acá está la mejor comida. – Le dijo tomándola de la mano, llevándola hacia un rincón del salón, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta. – La joven estaba por protestar, intención que quedó sólo en eso cuando vió la enorme mesa, llena de comida. Tomo un pastel y se lo llevó a la boca.

¿ Café?

Si, muchas gracias. – Le agradeció sonriendo.

¿ Y ? ¿También devoras de esa forma a tu hombre?- Se arrepintió de inmediato por haberle sonreído. ¿ Quién se creía? ¡Claro! Seguramente era un hijito de mamá acostumbrado a ser el dios del mundo.

Ella no respondió, sólo dio media vuelta y lo dejó hablando sólo, eso si, no sin antes tomar un trozo de carne y una taza de café, porque bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a permitir que aquel idiota arruine su tardío y necesitado almuerzo.

¡ Hey! ¿ Qué dije ? – Le dijo el hombre, mientras la alcanzaba, tomándola del hombro.

¿ Crees que soy una "devora hombres" ?

Bueno, por algo estás en una subasta de solteros ¿No?

Sabes, no vale la pena hablarte. Eres un prejuicioso.

¿ Qué? ¿ Qué quieres que piense? Todas vienen acá buscando la mejor presa para cazar, por supuesto mientras mas grande la cuenta bancaria mejor, ¿No?

¿ Quién eres y quien te crees para decirme cómo soy y por qué estoy acá? Para que lo sepas, mas me importa el monstruo del lago Ness que el dinero que tengas o dejes de tener. Soy voluntaria en la fundación, y haría lo que fuera por estos niños, lástima que no lo puedas entender. No te desquites conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa de que el único mundo que conoces esté tan podrido. – Le dijo tan duramente que no reconocía su tono de voz, y sin siquiera mirarlo le dejó solo.

"¡ Por fin te encuentro, mi amor!" – Le dijo Meredith Holder, la fundadora y presidenta de la Fundación Holder, dedicada a la protección de niños en riesgo social y organizadora de la subasta. Michael sonrió de mala gana a su abuela, al ver que se acercaba junto a otras tres mujeres jóvenes, con el claro y siempre presente objetivo de cazar a su nieto.

Mira a quienes están aquí. ¿ Recuerdas a Megan, Carrie y Sarah?

¡ Claro, abuela! ¿ Cómo están? – Les dijo desganado. ¡ Como detestaba esa actitud de su abuela, quien insistía en presentarle a cuanta joven se cruzaba en su camino, bueno no cualquier joven, sino una que ella considerara digna de su nieto, cosa dificil.

¡ Muy bien! – Respondieron las tres casi a coro, pareciendole mas estúpidas de lo que Michael las recordaba.

Michael, amor, adivina a quien eligieron** –** Las mujeres sonrieron, como si gastar el dinero de sus padres en la subasta fuese un gran logro.

No, abuela, no me lo imagino- Respondió desganado. Fingió ver a la distancia a un amigo, se disculpó con su abuela y fue al encuentro de un supuesto amigo. Una vez que estuvo lejos de la vista de su abuela, buscó una silla y se sentó en el lugar mas apartado que encontró.

A pesar de lo lejos que estaba del centro del salón, y por ende del movimiento de la subasta, la vió nuevamente. Ahí estaba hablando animadamente con varios hombres. ¿ Qué estaba haciendo? Michael conocía a esos hombres, y todos serían subastados, al parecer la chica estaba escogiendo su soltero.

" Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a la XIV Subasta de la Fundación Holder" . Aquellas palabras le indicaron a Michael que la tortura había comenzado.

" Recuerden que aceptamos cheques, tarjetas de créditos y por supuesto efectivo. En unos momentos tendrán frente a ustedes a los solteros mas codiciados de la ciudad, ¡y el que elijas será tuyo por 3 dias completos! La pareja ve como los distribuye, esa es la única regla, el resto….sólo depende de ustedes. "

Se escucharon un sinfín de chillidos femeninos, indicando que la subasta comenzaba.

María veía sin interés el desfile de solteros, pues el que había elegido era David, el número 11, y recién iban en el número 8. Le costó decidirse, pues encontrar un hombre agradable, decente y que supiera de carpintería, gasfitería y electricidad era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero por suerte David reunía todos los requisitos y estaba de acuerdo en ayudarla a reparar su casa.

¡ Por favor ayúdame!

¿ Qué, qué te pasa? – Michael hablaba rápidamente, pues no tenía tiempo y no estaba dispuesto a otro año de tortura.

¡ Por favor escógeme! ¡ Haré lo que tú quieras!

¿ Qué? Estás loco, además ya tomé una decisión, la que obviamente no te incluye.

¡ Te pagaré! ¡ Insisto haré lo que quieras!

¡ Y otra vez! ¿ Que no entiendes que el dinero no lo es todo? Podrías haberme dado tus razones y haber agregado un simple, pero efectivo " por favor".- Le dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra por favor.

¡ Está bien! ¡ No tengo tiempo, mi turno es el siguiente. Mi abuela es Meredith Holder, e insiste en que participe en la subasta, pero sólo lo hace para que escoja novia, una de su agrado. Pero las que ella elige son superficiales y tontas. ¡No resistiré otro año! ¡ Por favor, por favor! – Le explico, usando el mismo tono que ella usó antes con el "por favor".

¡ Pobre niño rico! – Michael la miró casi sin paciencia- ¿ Cómo sabes que yo no querré casarme contigo?

No lo sé, es un riesgo que debo correr ¿no?

Buen punto. ¿ Harías cualquier cosa? ¿ Lo que sea?

Si, todo, todo lo que pidas.

¿ Sabes de carpintería, electricidad, mecanica y todo eso?

¿ Qué? ¿ para que tengo que saber de eso?

Por que necesito un hombre que me ayude a arreglar mi casa, yo soy nula en eso. Soy muy torpe.

Si, si, se hacer todo eso. ¿ Un trato entonces?

Si, un trato.

No te preocupes por el dinero. Yo pago. Gasta lo que sea necesario, pero no permitas que mi abuela ni ninguna mujer ofrezca mas dinero que tú.

De acuerdo, pero me debes una ¿ eh?

¡Claro! . Se me olvidaba soy Michael Guerin. – Le dijo mientras le daba su tarjeta, sonriendo relajado por primera vez, liberado un encanto que tenía escondido.

Mucho gusto, María DeLuca .-

Igualmente, María, supongo que así debimos conocernos. Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo para ello, después de todo, seré tuyo por tres dias a partir de esta tarde .- Le dijo subiendo al escenario, respondiendo a su llamado como soltero Nº 9.

**FIN**

****

**

* * *

**

Este fic es del 2005, no lo habia publicado, porque queria hacer otro capitulo, pero ahora creo que esta bien asi. Un final abierto, con una forma altenativa en que Michael y Maria pudieron haberse conocido, que paso despues? Cada quien haga su propia historia, para todo espectador o mayores de 18 !

A este fin le tengo mucho cariño XD.


End file.
